


Living nightmare

by thecodinglibrarian



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecodinglibrarian/pseuds/thecodinglibrarian
Summary: Cassandra's hopes of a peaceful high school life are quickly destroyed as her bullying reaches new levels. Jones is a cold-blooded bully who is making her life living hell...or is he?High School AU where Cassandra is being bullied and Ezekiel is a bully. Inspired by Cassandra’s nightmare.





	Living nightmare

Honestly, what had she been thinking? How could she have expected anything different from this? Her classmates had never liked her. As soon as she spoke up, they would give her that look. The one that says “You must think you’re so smart”. She really didn’t think so. She just got excited.

She thought high school would be different. She would change schools. People there would be more mature. The classes would be more stimulating and the science fair would be at least 5x bigger and cooler. Just like in the movies! Was she ignoring all the drama in those movies? Maybe. Those were just for the sake of the plot, right? Right.

The first morning, she couldn’t keep her hands still and you could even say she was close to skipping as she made the way around the house, as it always happens when she’s expecting something good. Not daring to test her assumptions right away, Cassandra had tried to tone down her outfit and to not to get too excited about her Maths homework or about the science fair she had learned was going on at the end of the term through a brochure she received at the entrance.

Nevertheless, her classmates had one look at her and they _knew_ , in the way high school kids just do.

It was only two weeks after when things started to go wrong. By then, groups had formed and it was clear who the outsider was. With the novelty of entering high school going away and the routine being set, people were starting to get bored.

She had sat in the third row instead of the first so as not to draw too much attention. Her brows were furrowed as she wrote some notes on the work she had to do for class, in the little notebook she kept with her at all times, when someone passed by her table and she heard the “ _thump_ ” of her books falling on the ground.

“Oops, sorry about that, Cassie.”

Looking up, Cassandra smiled and was about to answer that “it was ok, it was just an accident!" when she recognized that face as belonging to her classmate Jessica, who looked anything but apologetic. Her smile was devoid of any warmth and her eyes unabashedly gave away her intentions.

At that, Cassandra looked down, paralyzed in her seat. Her expression became somber. Her hands started shaking so she grabbed the edges of the chair.

She was usually bad at figuring people out. This look, however, she was very familiar with. She didn’t dare to look up at it again.

Apparently satisfied, her classmate walked away.

\--

After that, it only got worse.

Right now, she was hiding in the chemistry lab’s closet. Her hands were clammy and she felt as if her heart was right next to her ears, so loud that she could barely hear herself think. If only she could, maybe she would have been able to calculate how long it would take her to simply dematerialize out of that closet and into the safety of her bedroom by the forces of nature. And maybe knowing that would have helped.

A group of her classmates had caught her during lunch.

She had stopped eating in the canteen a few weeks ago so that she could get away from the nasty stares and even nastier things they’d say to her. Everyday, she brought her own food and sat in a little corner outside the building where she didn’t normally have any classes, near the trees so that she could seat under their shadow. There, she believed, she would at least be able to eat alone and in peace. Thinking back, that had clearly been a mistake.

She had just arrived there when she heard someone say her name. She turned around.

“Cassie, Cassie…where do you think you’re going? Are you seriously not going to keeps us company during lunch?”

That taunting voice belonged to Ezekiel Jones, the Australian accent being clearly recognizable. He was walking up her wearing his usual smirk.

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding.”

And that was Jacob Stone.

Of course. These days, it was always them. It had started with the girls but, after a while, everyone decided that this made for good entertainment. Why that was, she would love to know. Normally, they would only throw insults at her during class or paper balls at her head. Occasionally, they’d toss all her things on the ground or hide them if she so much as looked the other way. This was the first time they had specifically gone after her.

A few other classmates trailed behind them, clearly amused.

She frantically looked around for any opening which would allow her to exit the scene but, as she began to realize that there wasn’t one, her breaths became shorter, her chest rapidly rising and falling.

 _Calm down, Cassandra. They’re probably just going to throw insults at you. Words can’t hurt you. You’ll live. Without undergoing physical harm._ _Possibly._ _It’s better if you don’t try to calculate that probability. Oh, please, just make this stop._

They were making a circle around her. She began tearing up.

“Poor Cassie, she’s looking more like a freak than usual. Poor, wacky Cassie.”

“Why are you still here, Cassie? You know no one likes you. Everyone would be so much happier if you just disappeared”.

They all chanted.

“Why are you doing this?” Cassandra begged for an answer.

“You know why. You’re a know-it-all. No one likes a know-it-all”.

“No one likes you. You’re so annoying when you try to sound smart.”

She was stuck. She couldn’t get out. She couldn’t breathe.

She covered her head with her arms.

“You’re so pathetic”.

“Maybe we should find you some new friends. I think I saw a slug back there. Maybe you two would make good friends!”

Jones turned around, presumably to go pick it up.

Cassandra saw an opening and dashed through it as if her life depended on it.

She ran inside the building, hoping there would be enough people there so that she could hide amongst them and use them to separate the group.

Said group followed her through the corridors while screaming and laughing. At this point, she felt like they weren’t even trying to hide it. The teachers were clearly never going to intervene. The most they had done in class was tell them to tone it down when they felt like they had interrupted their class enough times, without having any indication of further punishment coming their way.

She was running out of air and knew she couldn’t out-run them. Certainly not Stone and Jones. So, she entered a room that she identified as being a chemistry lab and she closed herself inside the closet at the back.

That was where she remained, now, a few seconds later. Hugging her legs against her chest, on the floor of the closet and trying to calm herself down the enough so that her breathing couldn’t be heard.

She jumped as she heard footsteps approaching. Every hair on her body was standing and her heart was being squeezed in her chest.

 “Cassie, we know you’re in there~” sang Jones.

The footsteps kept approaching.

“You’re missing all the fun” Stone added, mockingly.

They were close. She could tell. She tried to stop breathing but she was quickly losing control of her own body.

The door opened and she let out a scream.

“Please.” She sobbed.

All the strength had left her body and she let herself fall on the floor for support.

Stone smiled maliciously at her.

“Wacky Cassie tried to run~”

Ezekiel followed suit.

“Wacky Cassie, you’re no fun~”

Jones bent down and she felt his grip around her trembling arm. “Come on, we have something fun to show you”.

She was pulled up, then, the powerful grip around her arm not allowing her to run away. She staggered as she was pulled along by both to outside of the building.

“We weren’t finished yet, Cassie. How rude of you.”

Jones was still talking in his mock-singing tone.

“Where was I? Oh, right, your slug friend. Where did I leave it?”

As Jones got distracted again, Jessica decided to take up his place.

“Poor, Wacky Cassie. I didn’t like you from the start. Pretending you’re so nice and smart when you’re actually a slut. You’re so disgusting.”

There was a loud sound as something made contact with her face. So much for escaping physical harm. She heard a few people gasp as the group went still. She had been slapped.

The bell rang.

The group dispersed.

Cassandra sat there with her head down and tears streaming down her face. Wondering if they really would be happier if she disappeared.

\--

The next morning, Cassandra’s head felt heavy. Her stomach wouldn’t stop turning and her entire body felt tingly. She wanted to miss school. She wanted to tell her parents that she was as sick as she felt. Yet, there was no way her parents would allow that. They expected her to be the perfect student and nothing short of it. Missing classes was not part of their plan for her. As such, there was nothing left for her to do but to endure all of it. Again.

 _Perhaps_ , she thought, _she had died somewhere along the way and this was just her personal Hell. She was doomed to live her worst nightmare over and over again_. However, she couldn’t fathom what she would have possibly have done in her life to deserve this.

She managed to get to her seat, eyes cast down and arms wrapped protectively around herself. She could hear the familiar snickering. She twitched at any sign of it. She could feel herself steadily growing crazy like they all said she was.

By the afternoon break, she almost thought she could get away with it that day.

She was making her way to the next classroom when she was pushed on her side, making her trip over herself and fall. She hit the ground with her knees. She was able to break the fall with her hands but her wrist gave, making the sharp pain travel through her body.

“Cassie!”

It was Jessica, who looked and sounded like she was having the best time of her life, and two other girls she usually hung out with.

“We had so much fun yesterday that we decided to do something even better today!” She crouched near Cassandra, who was now sitting on the floor with bloodied hands and knees.

Jessica smiled ear to ear and Cassandra felt a shiver travel up her spine.

“We thought it would be great if we went swimming!” She clasped her hands at that. Then, she stopped and her expression became serious. “Well, not ‘we’. Just you.”

With that, Jessica grabbed Cassandra by the hair and pulled. Cassandra staggered as she was pulled up. Her eyes met Jones’s, who was probably walking to class, as she went up. Her eyes widened in fear. He, however, looked away, uninterested. Stone, who was talking to him, didn’t seem to notice her. She was glad for that. Pretending she didn’t exist was the better option. At this point, she wanted no more than that.

She felt a piercing pain as her hair was pulled again.

“Let’s get moving, bitch. The fish pond is waiting for you.”

\--

Eventually, they made their way to the fish pond, where people had started to gather. Jessica turned to her and extended her hand.

“Give me your bag.” She ordered.

Cassandra hesitated.

“NOW.”

Giving up, Cassandra slowly removed her bag from her shoulder and handed it to her bully. Seconds later, she saw her bag do a parabola and end up in the middle of the pond.

Jessica smiled and pointed towards the pond.

“Go on, Cassie. Go fetch.”

With that, she was pushed in.

\--

When she finally managed to get out of the pond and sit next to the wall of the building, she almost didn’t have the courage to look at her bag, but she did. She stifled a sob as she confirmed that none of the contents of it were salvageable. ~~~~

She closed her eyes, willing the tears away.

 _They will eventually get bored of this. This won’t last forever._ She tried telling herself. However, as the schools and years had gone by, it was getting increasingly difficult to believe this.

At the sound of footsteps, she looked up. It was Jones. He was looking at her with apparent disregard.

“Come with me.” He said.

But Cassandra was limp. “Hasn’t it been enough?” she managed through her sobs.

He merely raised an eyebrow.

“That wasn’t a request, was it?” he insisted.

She got up and followed him through school, clenching her bag to her chest and looking down to avoid the stares. She briefly wondered what else they could have her do but didn’t have much time to before Jones stopped and she almost bumped against him.

They were in a small room, in the 3rd floor, from what she could tell. It seemed to contain some works from previous students and some cardboard boxes, both of which hadn’t been touched in quite a long time, if the layer of dust on top of them was anything to go by. There was only one chair in it, near a window where the sun was shining through.

“No one comes here. Especially during the breaks.” Jones said, the unexpected sound of his voice startling her.

She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was alone with one of her worst bullies, in a room where no one would hear her if she called for help. Not that anyone would care to, anyway. She resumed thinking about what else he could make her do and cold shivers ran through her. She looked at him, eyes wide with panic.

Jones, though, was already walking out of the room.

She fleetingly thought he was going to lock her there and just leave her to die. She stopped the door from closing with her hands. The stinging from her untreated wounds made her hurriedly retract them but she didn’t move back.

She looked at Jones, scared and confused. “What am I supposed to do here?”

He motioned towards the chair near the window with his head.

When she still looked confused, he sighed.

“Are you going to class like that?”

He looked her up and down. She was completely drenched.

“Oh.”

She didn’t know what else to do besides staring dumbly at him. Could she even believe what he was saying? Or not saying. Maybe this was part of some trick and he would eventually come back to continue messing with her. Maybe he really was going to close her there to die, regardless. But he didn’t have that look. And he was alone. No one else was there to laugh at her misery. They usually preferred that.

Despite everything she managed a small, but truthful, smile in his direction.

“Thank you.”

His eyes shot up to hers but if there was any surprise there, he swiftly hid it. He sighed again and shook his head.

“Whatever.”

With that, he closed the door and left.

\--

The next Monday was, unexpectedly, calmer.

Thankfully, her parents had somehow believed the excuse that she had tripped and fallen inside the pond herself. She only had to listen to them scream at her for about two hours, afterwards.

When she arrived at school, there was the usual classroom harassment, but the weekend might have helped in not letting things keep escalating as quickly. Having that bit of separation helped Cassandra keep some of her sanity (although she spent most of the time worrying about what would happen when she got back) but it also helped her classmates diffuse some of the energy they needed to bully her.

When it was time for her lunch break, she was twitchy again. She couldn’t have lunch at her usual spot outside, afraid they would catch her there alone again. The canteen wasn’t an option.

Then, she remembered what Jones said.

_No one comes here. Especially during the breaks._

Had that, perhaps, been more of a hint than she thought it was? Probably not. It was better if she didn’t try to read too much into it, either way. God knows what had come over Jones on Friday and she wasn’t expecting it to ever happen again.

She surreptitiously made her way into the room. She had mapped the way there in her head when she had left, just in case.

Before entering, she gently opened the door, just enough so that she could peak inside and confirm that no one was there.

It was, indeed, empty.

She looked around to make sure no one saw her enter the room. Then, she closed the door behind her. She chose to sit on the floor, this time.

\--

A few days later, she was sitting in the small room, attempting to restore a notebook that had fallen prey to one of her classmates. It was torn in several places but, by now, she was used to bringing tape so that she could fix it.

She heard the door open and stilled, preparing herself for what was to come. At best, it would be a teacher and she would be reprimanded. At worst, she would suffer retribution for being able to hide for so long.

Then, she heard the now familiar accent of Ezekiel Jones.

“What are you doing here?”

He seemed surprised but not completely hostile.

She started getting up.

“I’m sorry. I’m just-”

She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax a little. It was best if she tried to talk her way out of this since he seemed somewhat willing to.

“I’m sorry. Was this your room?”

Jones was looking at her as if that was more than obvious, which it was.

“Duh?”

She hadn’t thought about it too much, but she had figured out that if he knew that no one usually came to the room, that surely meant that he was usually there. Still, that was the safest place in school for her to be, and she had hoped their paths wouldn’t cross.

“But you lent it to me.”

Was what she ended up blurting out. What she really wanted to say was _Why did you show it to me?_ but she hoped her confusion still came across to him.

However, if it did, he completely dismissed it.

Jones crossed his arms. An exaggerated incredulity showed in his face.

 “Uh, yeah, like, a week ago? Do you know the meaning of “lending”?”

Not wanting to fall out of Jones’s good graces, she decided it was best to leave. She had no idea what he was thinking so any small thing could be the one that would set him off. No matter what was out there, they could hardly be worse than him when he was up for it. Although Jessica surely tried. Resigned, Cassandra made a move to pick up the things she had scattered across the floor earlier.

“I’ll leave.” She announced.

She had picked up her tape and notebook when she heard him sigh.

“I didn’t say that, did I?”

She looked up at him from her bent position. He was looking across the room, in another direction, his arms still crossed. He was shifting slightly from foot to foot, mild annoyance in his face.

She smiled a little to herself.

“I guess you didn’t.” she agreed.

Situation settled, Cassandra went back to sitting on the floor, to continue her work.

After a few seconds, Jones sat against one of the other walls of the room, lost in his thoughts.

\--

In the days after that agreement, there was no further discussion about whom the room belonged to. Jones was apparently not in the mood to kick her out and Cassandra didn’t want to test the waters by making any kind of remarks about it. Or about anything else, really.

She would just sit there silently and eat or study to pass the time.

Right now, she was having a lot of fun calculating the velocity of a projectile for her physics homework. In the middle of all the confusion she was feeling regarding her life, at least physics always made sense. All those beautiful precise equations-

“ _God_ , no wonder they think you’re crazy. What sane person smiles at their physics homework?”

Wide eyed, she turned to Jones. She hadn’t realized he was paying attention. He had stopped sitting in the opposite corner of the room, but he was still pretty good at pretending she didn’t exist. Each sat by their own corner of the window and came and went without so much as saying “hello”.

“They? You don’t think I’m crazy?’”

She peered at him curiously.

“Oh, I definitely agree with them. You’re crazy.” He nodded to himself “Like I said, no one in their right mind should have that much fun while doing their homework.”

Jones was, yet again, exaggerating his indignation.

Cassandra relaxed against the wall and stared for a bit before answering. “You know, I can’t really understand why they do what they do. What you did.” She furrowed her brows “Any of what you did and do, to be completely honest.” Her eyes focused on the ceiling as she wondered. “All that makes no sense to me. But Maths? Maths always makes sense.”

At that, Jones, too, relaxed his back and head against the wall. He closed his eyes.

“Yup, definitely crazy.” He muttered, loud enough so that she could hear it.

But there was no real bite in that statement so, Cassandra smiled. Whatever little progress they had been making, she was glad for. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to. Even when he didn’t talk, just being able to sit with Jones in comfortable silence made her a lot less lonely.

\--

By Thursday of that week, it became clear she wouldn’t be able to get away any longer.

As break time came, a group of people gathered around the door of the classroom. She tried to pretend it wasn’t happening but, as soon as she got out of the room, Cassandra was caught by her arm. At his point, trying to run would do her no good and she didn’t want to risk having them find out about her hiding spot. Especially since it would serve as a sure-fire way to make sure Jones would hate her indefinitely.

Her teacher, Miss Pope, once again left the room and ignored the desperate cries for help in Cassandra’s face.

She was dragged along outside, to a corner between two buildings.

\--

She stumbled onto the room. Her ankle was no longer able to support her body. The pain was so intense she couldn’t tell whether her bones were broken. She laid in the middle of the room, on her side, clutching her clothes.

“Cassie?”

That sounded like Jones. She thought she had seen him when she came in but it couldn’t possibly be him, because this one sounded the slightest bit worried and, if she had learnt something about Jones, is that he didn’t do worried. In fact, he didn’t do any emotion other than mildly amused. ~~~~

The person got closer.

“They hit you.”

He was on his knees, next to her.

Cassandra closed her eyes. Then, she let herself wail as much as she wanted to. The tears started streaming down her face and she couldn’t stop them.

“I want to die.”

She confessed. It had been in her head for years.

Jones didn’t answer. He got up instead.

“I should have known something was up when you didn’t show up.” He said, mostly to himself. He was going through the boxes, looking for something “You need to get that treated. There is an emergency kit here but it’s not going to be enough”.

After finding what he wanted, he went back to turn her slowly on her back. She covered her face with her hands as she kept crying.

He grabbed a few tools and began looking for injuries on her legs. Silently, he worked on them.

After taking care of the most superficial ones, he turned to her.

“I’m going to need to look at your ankle.”

Face still covered, she nodded, and he took off her shoe. Her ankle was purple and swelled. There was no way he could do something about it there.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” he asked.

She shook her head in negation.

Jones put the tools back in the kit and sat down next to her.

“Why are you enduring this?” he finally asked, exasperated.

Cassandra shrugged.

“What else can I do? Everywhere is the same. I must have done something and I’m paying for it.”

Then, she was getting lost again in the rabbit hole that were her thoughts. Her fists clenched. _It was her fault. She wasn’t trying hard enough. If she really tried, she could be like everyone else._

Jones laid down next to her so that he could look at her directly. She was still facing the ceiling, covering her eyes with her fists.

He spoke softly “A few months after she took me in, my mother started dating this guy who used to hit her.” His face went rigid and cold. “It didn’t start with hitting. At first, he just lashed out at her verbally. One day, he pushed her. After that, he started throwing punches.” He paused, features going dark “I wanted to kill him. Almost did.” He breathed out as if to calm himself and looked up at the ceiling “That day when Jessica slapped you, I realized it was the same. I had helped it escalate to that point and I couldn’t stop myself.” She was looking at him again, so he stared back “You’re genuinely excited about life and that sets off people who aren’t that happy.” His expression softened “I never thought it was my mom’s fault she got hit, then, and I don’t think it is yours either, now… God, Cassandra, I haven’t been able to say it but I’m so, so sorry.”

She slowly raised her hard to squeeze his shoulder with her hand. Then, she smiled an open smile, as the tears pooled in her eyes. This time, she didn’t let them fall.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Jones, for the first time, smiled back to her. A small but sincere smile. He sat up, then.

“Come on, we need to get that ankle treated. Can you stand on your other foot?” he asked.

She nodded.

He grabbed her wrist so that he could put her arm around his shoulders and pull them both up.

Once up, Cassandra wiped the tears on her face with the sleeve of the shirt of her free arm and leaned further onto him.

\--

They had slowly made their way to the first floor when they met Stone, Jessica and the others head-to-head.

Stone looked at Jones with disappointment and disgust.

 “So, you’re with her. I had my suspicions, but I didn’t want to believe it.” He said.

“At least I can say I’m in good company.” Jones retorted.

At that, Stone’s jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. He strode towards them and pushed them off each other.

He pinned Jones to the wall with his forearm. Jones tried to free himself but Stone was stronger. Jones looked in the others’ direction.

Cassandra had once again fallen on the floor, unable to keep any weight on her ankle. The girls walked up to her. Jessica grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her.

“I knew you were a slut.” She spit out. “What have you been doing with Ezekiel?”

“Don’t use my name as if you know me.” Jones snapped. “She’s so much smarter than all of you bitches. You’re just jealous because she is smart _and_ beautiful. You’re neither. You aren’t worth even half of her.”

Stone tightened his grip on Jones.

“I think you should shut up.” He warned.

“No, I won’t.” Jones shouted at him. “She is smart. Why should she have to dumb herself down to their level so that she could be just as miserable as them?” He looked at Stone pointedly “You of all people should know what that feels like, Jake.”

Stone’s eyes went wild and his grip tightened once again.

“I’m warning you.”

Jones didn’t back down.

“Go ahead, then. Hit me. That will solve all your problems.” He laughed bitterly, eyes not wavering from Stone’s. “You know it’s not going to get better for you if you let them do this. Why are you joining in? You’re better than this.”

Stone’s eyes softened but his jaw was still clenched. He dropped his arm, loosening his grip on Jones.

“I’m letting you off because of what we’ve been through together but know that you’ve made a choice.”

Jones merely nodded. One day, maybe Stone too, would be able to find peace in his own skin.

“We’re backing off.” Stone announced to the rest.

“I’m not done.” Jessica responded.

“We’re done!” Stone shouted back irately.

Scared, she backed down, and he grabbed her by the arm to drag her out of the room.

Once they were gone, Jones ran up to Cassandra. He hugged her while she sobbed loudly, the tears soaking through his shirt. ~~~~

“It’s over now, Cassie. Let’s take you home.”

\--

Once Cassandra got home that day, she had no choice but to tell her parents what had happened. Since they were over-protective, they went to the school and demanded explanations (well, it was more that they just saw it as interfering with her education). After several threats of exposing the school to the media, the Dean assured them that something like that wouldn’t happen again.

If that was all, Cassandra wouldn’t have believed it, but it did seem like Jones and Stone’s previous friendship had been enough to put a pause to it.

Unfortunately, all this took up her time and she couldn’t take part in the science fair. She had to look at it from the outside and that bothered her _juuust_ a little bit. However, it didn’t stop her from bouncing around the room while looking at all the cool projects everyone else had come up with.

She was looking excitedly at a project when her eyes met Ezekiel’s, on the corner of the room. She walked up to him.

“Hey, there.” She smiled as she clasped her hands in front of her.

“I see you’re excited about the fair.” He smirked.

“It’s so awesome!” she jumped, throwing her fist in the hair.

He shook his head.

His eyebrows shot up. “Oh, right.” he said “I have something for you.”

He handed her something he had been hiding behind his back. It was one of the trophies he totally hadn’t just stolen from the room they were being kept in.

She admired it in her hands.

“You just stole this, didn’t you?” She looked at him pointedly, feigning disappointment. She knew all about his habits now.

He only smiled.

“You deserve it.”

At that, she used his arm for support and stood on her tip toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

She looked at him meaningfully.

Jones felt a little bold.

“Hey, how about we have dinner, next?” he dared.

Her smile widened to reach her ears and her eyes twinkled.

“That sounds great.” She answered shyly.

He met her smile with one of his. With that, reached down to cup her face and make their lips meet.

“Great.” He answered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even ship this??  
> This turned out to be completely different from what I was thinking and I almost trashed it several times, tbqh. It's certainly a lot more cliché so let’s just pretend that the original intention was to make this one of those typical high school romance movies for teenagers that show up on TV all the time. I was writing this and being like ?How the fuck am I going to get out of this scene?? How the hell am I going to finish this?? Why did I make this so long?? (I was actually going to make this twice as long but that way I probably wouldn’t have been able to finish it). I also almost made this purely platonic, oops. Hopefully this will at least inspire someone to write this AU better than me?? (pretty please?)


End file.
